


Stalker

by LadyDanger420



Series: Ectober 2019 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dani goes by Ellie in this AU, Ectober Week 2019 (Danny Phantom), F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Valerie is sure she heard someone following her, but there doesn't seem to be anyone there...





	Stalker

Valerie shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

She'd gotten off work late and it was rather chilly out. Luckily it wasn't too much of a walk to the bus station—just a few blocks.

As she walked past an alley, she swore she heard something in the darkness, but after stopping to look for a moment she couldn't see anything. Shrugging off the weird feeling, she continued on her way, perhaps a bit quicker than before, but there was no one around to notice.

A cold breeze caused goosebumps to appear on her arms, and for a moment she could've sworn she heard footsteps coming up behind her but when she turned to look all she saw was an empty sidewalk.

Maybe she should focus on hurrying to the bus stop.

Now officially unsettled, the girl wrapped her arms around herself and broke into a jog. It was a good thing that ghost hunting kept her in shape—she could keep this up for a while.

About a block away from the stop, she heard boots behind her, before a hand landed on her shoulder. Valerie whirled around immediately, aiming to punch her stalker square in the face but a familiar squeal and a flash of inhumanly white hair made her pull back.

"Danielle!" Valerie gasped, not quite relaxing but dropping her fist when she saw her girlfriend trying to keep from laughing. "You scared the shit out of me! Were you following me the whole time?"

"S-sorry!" The younger ghost giggled, floating a few inches above the ground to be level with the other girl. "I saw you walking home and wanted to say hi. Also we've got hot cocoa at home base if you're interested."

The elder girl sighed, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's antics but smiling anyways.

"Alright, Ellie. Just don't do that again, I almost punched you."

"Kay. Let's hurry, Val, or else Dan and Angie will drink it all on their own." The white-haired specter tugged at her arm, pulling her down the sidewalk towards their friend's apartment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me going!!


End file.
